Between Two Worlds
by Part-time Fairy
Summary: Bella's and Edward's love, although powerful, is trapped between the mortal and the immortal world. What happens when someone comes along unexpectedly and helps them combine those worlds? Someone like Edward's biological sister par example... O/S, canon, HEA.


**Here I am again! The story I had promised you is done! It turned out to be a one-shot, I hope that's okay. I'm only sorry it took me so long to post it. Oh, and I got a new color obsession; red. Now, that I think about I have a lot of red items; lipsticks, blouses, a dress, hairbands, nail polish and underwear. Now that I really think about it, I need help. Do you have weird obsessions?**

 **Inspiration: Game of Thrones, Daenerys and Drogo. Dunno why. Oh, and when you read Felix, see Jason Momoa. Since Felix's complexion is olive in the book and all. For some weird reason I like to make the "good" guys bad and vice versa. Anyway...**

 **I apologize in advance if my Italian is not accurate. My only guide was Google Translate. Sorry. :-/**

 **Oh, and no Renesmee ;)**

 **Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. However, Liz's character is mine.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, tell me more about her," I ask Edward as he drives us to the airport. I am really nervous about meeting her and her husband so I thought that if I knew some things about her, it'd be easier.

"What do you want to know, love?" he sighs, as if it's not his fault I don't know the first thing about her. I wasn't even aware of her existence, until five hours ago. She called from NY, to let the Cullens know she and hubby are on their way. I just happened to be at Edward's at the time.

"For starters, why did your whole family keep her a secret from me? I thought you trusted me," I frown, though I understand. He obviously doesn't plan on keeping me around forever, since he refuses so adamantly to change me. Therefore, he doesn't want me to know everything about him. I respect that, I do. I can't force him to stay with me forever. I'm merely a human, but the whole family never said anything about an eighth member. I'm a little hurt.

"I do, Bella, with my life. Never doubt that," he emphasizes. "It's just difficult for me to discuss this. She's been gone for over 60 years. She never even met Alice and Jasper, but I can't tell her about them, because Aro will see them in her thoughts. You remember when I told you about Aro's ability, right?" he asks and I nod. As if I could ever forget. "We keep in touch, but we all miss her. I guess now that she's coming home, I might as well tell you about her, huh?" he chuckles humorlessly.

"Does she know about me?" I ask, though I already know the answer.

"No," he shakes his head, as if to get rid of the vilest thought. "If Aro knew about you..." he trails off. "We'd have war. I wouldn't let him touch you," he states firmly, more for his benefit than mine.

"So, your sister?" I prompt again to take his mind off things.

"Right. Well," he began, "Elizabeth Ann Masen -now Guerriero- is my older sister, only ten months older. She was barely 18 when she was changed. Carlisle saw how she took care of me when our parents died almost immediately, to the point of ignoring her own wellbeing completely. She only got fatally sick because she never rested. Sometimes I feel guilty for that. She could've been saved if it wasn't for me," he furrows his eyebrows.

"Don't say that," I rub his bicep and lean to kiss it. "She did it because she loved you, not because she felt it was her duty. Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same for her, I won't believe you," I purse my lips and cup his cheek.

He turns his head to the side and kisses the inside of my palm before he continues. "Anyway, it was 1942 and we were invited to Italy. The Volturi had seen the war as a great opportunity to add to their army. Aro raided the battlefields frequently, looking for almost dead soldiers he could change. No one would notice their absence. You could say we were semi-forced to go, because we had refused his invitation every time he asked. But we lived in London at the time. We were out of excuses." he takes a few breaths before he continues, lost in his memories. "As soon as we walked in the room," he shakes his head. "Everyone realized what happened at once. Liz and Felix felt it. I read it in their thoughts. Marcus felt their bond. Carlisle recognized it in the way they stared at each other. They just... froze. The only thing I find solace in is the memory of Felix's face. He looked so shocked. He didn't know what hit him, until he was cooked and done."

"That's awesome," I nod. "But who's Felix?" I ask. I'd never heard of him before.

"Felix is the reason we had to take the Jeep. He'd never fit in my Volvo. From all the vampires in the whole city of Volterra, Liz had to go and mate with that hulk of a man they keep around, taller than Emmett. He was in Caius's guard, the blond brother. Aro saw it as his 'window' to make us stay. So, Liz and Felix could only stay together as long as they were married. Not that they didn't like the condition, but we'd either have to live in Italy or Felix would have to leave, change his diet and come with us. Liz has managed to switch him to animals since then, so he's vegetarian now, but he's also one of the oldest vampires I've ever met. It's hard for him to change his ways."

"Is he older than Carlisle?" I ask, surprised.

"He's older than Carlisle and Jasper combined, Bella. He's 800 years old, give or take," he estimates and I gape at him. "He was the greatest warrior in his village; in fact, that's pretty much his surname. His tribe was the equivalent of Vikings, only they were in north Italy. Fighting was all he ever knew. That's why it took Liz so long to convince him to leave. Aro knew that and he counted on it, because he wanted Liz, too."

"She's gifted?" I question as we turn into the airport's parking lot.

"Yes, but it's complicated. Umm, I'll let her explain it to you." With that, he gets out of the car and assists me to get out, too. I never got the hang of it.

"Alice said she'll show up any minute. I can hear her thoughts, but I don't see her yet," he strains his neck towards the gate to catch a glimpse of her. I try to do the same, without results.

"How will I recognize her?" I ask nervously. I really want to make a good first impression.

"Easily enough. Liz and I look almost exactly alike. Same hair, about Esme's height. Oh, there she is. Liz!" He yells and shakes his hand furiously, willing the girl to notice him.

When she does, she smiles an eerily familiar crooked smile with perfectly red painted lips. A 5'6" tall, hourglass body-that-would-put-Kate-Uptown-to-shame kind of girl with a black backpack on her shoulders runs towards us. Her hair is as crazy as Edward's -only not as red and more honey-brownish- with bouncing tendrils escaping the messy bun on top of her head. Red, checkered shirt, skin-tight jeans that accentuate her curves and sneakers complete her ensemble. She doesn't dress like the rest of the Cullens. I'm sure she will, though, as soon as she meets Alice. Pale just like I expected her to be, though a blush is discernible, something I assume is the result of makeup. She wears blood-red lipstick on her plump lips and sunglasses, though I can't understand why. As she jumps into Edward's waiting arms, I shift on my feet nervously, half-impatient, half-scared. What if she went back to drinking humans? She's been living in a town full of "normal" vampires, surrounded by human, flowing blood constantly. What if it was too much? But the notion leaves me instantly. If she were dangerous, Edward would be much more careful.

"Oh Dio mio, I've missed you so much, little brother," she exclaims and tightens her arms around him. Her voice, though warm and inviting, isn't exactly what I expected. Every vampire I've ever encountered -good or bad- has the voice of an angel. Liz's voice sounds... normal. Years and years of practice?

"Me, too, sis," Edward sighs, the love for his sister shining through. "Hey," he says and sets her back on her feet as she was hanging from his neck the whole time. "There's someone I want you to meet," he smiles and nods to me, winking. "It'll be okay," he mouths, soothing my fears.

"Oh, hi," she exclaims. "I didn't see you there. She's human," she whispers to Edward.

"She knows," he smiles and hugs me from behind. "Bella, this is Elizabeth Ann Guerriero, my sister. Liz, this is Isabella Marie Swan, my... my everything."

"Oh. Oooh," Liz smiles, getting it. "Rare, but it surely happens. I should know. That's why you didn't tell me about her, isn't it?" she asks and I feel Edward nod against the top of my head. "Well, I'm Liz, your sister-in-law," she smiles again and hugs me. And I freeze completely. There's no other explanation, it must be the room's air conditioning. She's so... warm, humanly warm. "Wow, it sure is cold in Washington, isn't it?" she shivers and takes off her glasses. And her eyes are not golden. They're not even red. They're hazel. Half brown and half green, like a tropical forest. What kind of contacts gives such a color? And why would she ever need to cover her golden eyes? "In Florence, it's really hot. Mediterranean climate and all that. Umm, Edward, she looks at me like I'm extraterrestrial. You've told her nothing?" she scolds and Edward actually looks down for a second. "I thought I had given you enough time," she pinches the bridge of her nose, just like Edward does. "I'll explain," she turns to me, "but when we get home, okay?" she smiles sheepishly at me.

"Umm yeah, sure," I consent. "Where's Felix?" I ask.

"He wanted to pick up our bags alone," she smiles ruefully." He doesn't like it when I lift a finger." Edward just grimaces.

"Hey! Be nice!" Liz orders, pointing a perfectly painted red nail at Edward and she's every bit the older sister I've been told she can be.

"Fine, fine," he raises his arms before he wraps them around me. "There he is," he nods towards the gate and... it's not hard for me at all to tell who he is. He's not just taller than Emmett. He's _bigger_ than Emmett. Around 6'11", 30-something years old, olive skin, dark hair, hard, golden stare, sharp features, frown, square shoulders, too-wide-for-me chest and crisp, gray suit. He walks with confidence, carrying four travel bags and dragging two suitcases behind him. He looks every bit the great warrior he's supposed to be, he's intimidating.

"Isn't he handsome?" Liz whispers, leaning into me and I can't help but smile, liking her instantly. I guess everyone thinks the same when it comes to their mates.

"I hope I didn't have you waiting too long, sole mio," he smiles down at Liz and wraps his arm around her shoulders, setting the luggage down and his whole face changes as he gazes at her. "Made friends already? And, hello, Edward."

"Nuh-uh. That's Edward's _mate_ , Bella," she stretches the word out and claps her hands excited. "Bella, this is my mate and husband, Felix Guerriero." I didn't miss the fact that he was first her mate and then her husband.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bella," he shakes my hand and it's, too, warm.

"Welcome," I greet back.

"Let's go, shall we? I could kill for a shower," he smiles widely, showing his teeth and chuckles when my eyes bug out. "Don't worry, Bella. I'm not going down that road again. You're safe, si?"

"Si," I stammer out.

"Felix, stop bullying my girlfriend. Let's go home. There are people waiting to meet you."

"More additions?" Liz asks and drags a suitcase behind her, letting Felix take care of the rest.

"A few. But they're special, like the one you met already," he smiles and picks up my hand, kissing it. "I hope you understand why I couldn't tell you."

"Sure, no problema," she nods and hugs Felix's lower bicep. It's almost comical how much taller than her he is, more than a foot. Liz looks like a dwarf next to him. Still, I can't imagine them apart.

"Couldn't you find a bigger car?" Liz grimaces when she sees the Jeep and I can tell she's not joking. Hell, now that I've seen Felix, I agree with her.

"It's Emmett's. The height difference is not that big," Edward defends himself and pops the trunk open, taking the suit from his sister.

"Hasn't Rosalie cut his feet yet? Because I think she'd do it," Liz snarks and climbs in the back seat of the vehicle.

"You haven't gotten over it, have you?" Edward pulls out when everyone is situated. I pull my car seat to the front as far as it goes, but Felix's feet still look cramped behind me.

"Has she?" she crosses her arms before looking at her husband. "First chance we get, we're buying a car, si?" she smiles apologetically at him.

"Si, sole mio. Are you comfortable?" he asks and she nods timidly. "Well, has she?" she turns back to Edward.

"No, not really," he frowns.

"It's not that I didn't want to help her. Really, I did. But I was too unstable. I've practiced now, but still... Besides, it would exhaust me, even now. My connection with her isn't as strong as it is with Felix or you. Neither would make it further than four or five months. Not that she cared for me..." she frowns.

"Just don't bring it up, okay?" Edward sighs again.

"Should I know what you're talking about, because I'm lost again," I interject.

"I'll let you know when we get home, I promise. You're family now. And I officially invite you to dinner. Will you make it?" she looks at me through the rear view mirror.

"I'll have to ask my dad, but I don't think there will be a problem," I muse.

"Then, he's also invited," she shrugs.

"He's not in the know," I point out. "He'll realize you guys don't eat."

"Don't worry about it. Just tell him to come along," she winks.

"It'll be okay, really," Edward reassures me.

"It'd better be one hell of an explanation," I chew on my lip.

Sometime along the way, Felix shifted and rested his spine against the door, stretching his legs along the seats with Liz resting on his chest and stomach. I'd swear she was sleeping, but so was I, so my sight was blurry. Surely, she was just lying.

"We're here, love," Edward whispers against my forehead and I can faintly hear Felix murmuring something similar to Liz, but I can't be right.

As soon as the backseat door is open, Emmett bursts through the door.

"Lizzy!" he yells and sweeps her in a bear hug, twirling her around.

"I missed you, Emmett," she hugs him back.

"Liz," Esme exclaims and rushes out of the house as Emmett greets Felix. The two giants.

"Mamma!" Liz cries and hugs her as Carlisle hugs them both. "We missed you so much," he kisses her hair and for some weird reason I miss my mum.

"Oh, padre," she melts into him.

"What do you think?" Edward wraps his arms around me.

"She's great," I smile. "I didn't expect her, you know, so energetic. She acts like an actual teenager, instead of sharing your broodiness. Europeans," I roll my eyes, teasing. "I think we'll get along well together. Did she actually fall asleep in the car?" I ask and turn in his arms.

"Yes. It's her gift. She can 'switch' back and forth between the two natures. It's fascinating," he explains and helps Carlisle with the luggage.

"Wow," I breathe out, not knowing what else to say. The possibilities with such a gift are endless...

"Lizzy come on," Emmett booms. "One down," he gestures in my direction, "two to go. You got people to meet."

"Okay! Calm down! I'm coming!" she giggles and runs inside the house.

"After you," Felix says to me, though his eyes are glued to the door. "She's perfetta, isn't she?" he tilts his head to the side as he picks up a duffle bag. I just nod. "I know I look, uh, terrifying, but I promise I won't hurt you, si? I see Liz likes you. Let's try to get along, shall we?" he asks in a heavy accent.

"Okay," I smile up at him. He's like a gentle giant. With a touch of "not-so-gentle giant", but only when he needs to be. A few minutes later, Liz and Felix are situated in their room and -after she yells that the bed isn't big enough- come back in the living room, meeting Alice and Jasper and chatting with everyone.

"So," Liz turns in Felix's lap to face me as I sit in Edward's, "I expect you to have a few questions. Shoot."

"Um, Edward said your gift is to shift to human form and then back to vampire. How does this work?"

"Always greedy for information," Edward murmurs in my ear and kisses the skin behind.

"Edward, don't distract her, per favore. Now, what Edward said is right. However, what I do is like, I 'refresh' the cells' memory. I can't change someone without venom. Not even for a while. Capito?"

"Can you get hurt? Or hungry or tired? How... human do you get?" I ask next, a concept I'm embarrassed of forming in my head.

"Well, let's see. I can get tired and I can sleep. I can get hurt and bleed, but I can't die from it. I just 'switch' to vampire. I don't age. I can eat and drink, but if I change back before four hours have passed, my stomach will reject the remnants of food that haven't been digested yet. That's why I invited you and your father. Easily digestive food equals less work for me," she smiles and snuggles closer to Felix, who kisses her head before losing himself back in the world of soccer with Emmett.

"You said something about a connection before. What did you mean?"

"The stronger my connection is with someone the easier I can change him and the longer. To me, it's the same. Sometimes, I forget I'm even "human". Then comes Felix, because he's my mate. Then Edward as my biological brother and then you as his mate. If you had a kid, it'd come after him and before you. Then Carlisle since he changed me, blah, blah, blah. I'd have to struggle to change Jasper or Alice, because I just met them. See how it works?"

"And what about Rosalie?" I ask but my phone stops Liz from answering. "Sorry, it's my dad," I frown. "It'll just take a second."

"Tell him to come over!" she yells and runs for the kitchen. "I'm cooking!"

"Sure," I mumble. "Hey, dad."

"Bells? Where are you? Still at Alice's? I was hoping you'd be home for dinner. I won't get to see you as much once school starts again." _I guess you forget I spent the whole summer imprisoned, because of my broken leg._ I just got rid of it.

"Yeah, about that. We're both invited for dinner. Edward's sister is cooking."

"Who, Alice?"

Before I can respond, Liz grabs the phone with vampire speed, her now golden eyes sparkling. It is truly fascinating.

"Chief Swan. Buonasera. We haven't met yet. I'm Liz, Edward's sister. I just came home from Italy, where I was studying abroad. It would make me really happy if you could join us for dinner. It'll be delizioso, I promise. What do you say, will you come? Please?" She pauses for a second. "Ah, mille grazie! Ciao!" she turns to us. "All done."

"You do have a way with people, don't you?" I ask, teasing her. She just smiles.

"Naww, thank you."

"Did you join the Italian mafia or something?" Emmett asks. She just sticks his tongue out.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but how will you explain Mr. Conan the Barbarian over there without making him look like a pedophile?" Rosalie's voice rings out as she descends the stairs.

"Ha-ha, sweeter than honey as always. I thought that Felix could be, like, I don't know, Carlisle's older half-brother or something. No one knows any different, anyway. It would justify his constant presence."

"It doesn't have to be constant," Rosalie scowls.

"I choose to ignore you and continue. He'll register as our new history teacher. I mean, he was there. He knows better than anyone. We'll rent a small apartment so he'll keep up appearances, but we'll stay with la famiglia. Nice plan, no? I've already arranged any papers necessary. You wouldn't believe what lawyers are willing to do for an anonymous client when there's money involved. We're all set," she smiles angelically.

"Brother, huh?" Carlisle muses pensively and looks at Felix. He shrugs in a "your daughter's idea, I just go with it" way. "I guess it could work. But you'll have to be very careful with your interactions. It's a small town and people talk. Felix, I trust you'll have control over the situation?"

"Don't worry. That's why we'll rent the apartment in the first place. Small, secluded. It'll be fine."

Edward gags.

"My little diablo," Felix growls and grabs her from behind to kiss her neck. "She's thought of everything. Let's go cook," he says and throws her over his shoulder as she slaps his butt.

Rosalie just huffs and darts back up the stairs.

"Okay that was enough PDA for me," Edward informs me as he encircles me in his arms. "Want to go to my room? It'll be a while before they're done cooking." As if on cue, Liz giggles. "Felix, amore mio, stop that!"

"See what I mean?" Edward grimaces. "Let's go," he says and leads me up the stairs as the rest of the family scatters.

"I think they're really cute together," I push my bottom lip out.

"No, they're not. That's my sister. When Rosalie found Emmett, I was just relieved she'd stop complaining and Alice has always been with Jasper for me. I don't get grossed out by that. Liz is... Liz. Yes, I know he's her mate. He can't treat her anyhow other than perfectly, but I don't want to think of all that," he widened his arms as far as they would go, "with her," he brought them six inches apart. "Let me just say, we spent the night at Volterra when they got married. No amount of brain bleach will be enough to rid me of the images," he shuddered.

"My poor baby," I mock and sit astride him, kissing him.

"Bella," he says against my lips and pulls away gently. "Easy, love," he kisses me once more chastely and I try to hide my pout by burying my face in his neck. See, this wouldn't be a problem if _someone_ could _switch_ him to human for a while. But now wasn't the time.

"What was this whole thing with Rosalie? They seemed to… really dislike each other. Still, Emmett and Felix look like best buddies. Liz said she wouldn't survive…" I trail off.

"You just can't leave things alone, can you?" Edward chuckles against my hair, inhaling softly. "You never could."

"You have an uncanny talent for avoiding questions, but I'm particularly persistent, Mr. Cullen," I say seriously.

"Oh, I can tell," he scoffs and sighs when I throw him a pointed look. "All I can give you is the short version, okay?"

"Which iiiis?" I urge. "Edward, seriously, you always try to keep me in the dark. Everything would be so much easier in my life if you told me what's going on right away," I cross my arms and, yeah, I pout again.

He huffs. "Long story short, Rosalie wanted Liz to keep her human for nine months, so she could have at last that baby she's always wanted. She never realized though, how much energy that takes. Liz basically revives a dead body on her own. Heart, lungs, muscles, she resets everything. She'd break down long before the baby was even halfway here. Rosalie thinks Liz is just selfish."

"Is this why Rosalie always looks mad at you?"

"Nah, that's just Rosalie. Can't stand her, but can't live without her," he smiles crookedly and I lean in for a kiss. My hands go straight for his wild hair and his roam my back, never descending too low. Such a pity. I part my lips and take his bottom lip between mine, nibbling on it before my tongue darts out and swipes over it.

He moans in my mouth and he tightens his hold on me before he catches himself and tries to pull away.

"Bella, wait," he mumbles against my lips and tries to stop me, but I pay him no mind. I move my lips to his neck and swivel my hips over his, trying to get a rise out of him.

"Bella, stop, please," he says urgently and pushes me away, stilling my movements with his hands on my hips. The sad thing is that I did feel a rise.

"Why, Edward? Why?" I whine. "I just… I just want to feel you," I explain and try to pull him closer again, but to no avail. "Am I that repulsive to you?" I bite my lip and look down at my hands. I know it's stupid, but I can't help the tears that well up in my eyes. His rejection stung. _Why should everyone be with their mates and husbands and boyfriends freely and I can't?_

"No," he breathes out, sounding horrified. "Bella, _no_ ," he says and takes my face between his hands gingerly, brushing a few tears away. "Don't say that again. Ever. You…" he takes a breath. "You have _no_ idea how much I love you, Bella."

"You have a strange way of showing it. You always push me away," I cross my arms and look down again, avoiding his gaze. I know I'm acting like an insecure little girl, but… maybe I am, after all.

"Bella, I can't risk hurting you during-" he cuts himself off. "If we were to do that, I'd lose all control over my body, my limbs, my _strength_. I'd crush you, Bella. I _can't_ risk that."

"That's not what I meant, Edward," I scoff and I stand up. "I didn't want to steal your virtue or anything. I just wanted us to make out like normal people," I roll my eyes and get in the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

"Bella, please, love, open the door," I can hear him right outside the door.

"Give me a second. I need to cool off a bit…"… _before I attack you_ , I add in my head.

"Dude. When a girl says she needs to cool off, you've seriously turned her on and then off," I can hear Emmett as I splash cold water to my face and neck.

"What do you want, Emmett?" Edward groans and the leather couch cricks slightly.

"Alice sent me up. Dinner's almost ready and Charlie will be here in eight minutes. I figured I'd give you a piece of advice," Emmett says and the couch groans again.

"Which is, dear brother?" I can _hear_ Edward pinching the bridge of his nose and I smile into the towel I use to dry my face.

"Give the poor girl an orgasm next time you see her," Emmett sighs and something breaks, against the wall, I suppose. "Seriously, you can be gentle enough to tune your piano's strings, but you can't handle touching your mate intimately? You're just afraid is all. Try and you'll _both_ thank me."

"Get out!" Ooh, Edward sounds exasperated.

"Fine, fine. And prepare your stomach. Liz's pasta smells disgusting, but I can tell it's spicy." Steps follow and the bedroom door opens and closes. I figure it's about time to put Edward out of his misery.

"Hey," he smiles tentatively, but relaxes when he sees that I'm not scowling.

"Um, Emmett said dinner's ready, right? Let's head downstairs," I extend my hand and he takes it, kissing my knuckles sweetly as he stands up.

"I love you," he mumbles against my forehead and leads me downstairs.

"Love you, too."

"Hey, Bella?" he whispers just before we reach the dining room and his voice barely audible.

"What is it?" I whisper back.

"You don't feel… um, frustrated in any way, do you?" he asks and almost seems afraid of the answer.

"No, why would you say that?" I turn to leave but I can't help toying with him. So, I add "it's nothing. I'm fine."

I'd swear I heard him hiss "shit" under his breath, but I don't comment on it.

For the first time, the Cullens' dining room is set and piled with food for more than one person. Plates, silverware, two bowls with salad, bread, cheese, beverages.

"And here comes the main course," Liz announces happily and comes out of the kitchen holding the biggest plate I've ever seen, full of pasta. Esme follows her with another plate, equally filled and Alice trails behind them, balancing four plates with garlic bread and what I can describe as finger food on her hands and forearms. Lastly, Emmett exits the kitchen, licking a wooden spoon covered in sauce.

"God, Liz, that tastes awesome," he moans and he opens his eyes, they're blue.

"It always does," Felix pipes up from the living room, where he reads the newspaper.

"Emmett," I gasp in awe.

He just winks. "Liz likes me, what can I say?"

Without another word, I walk to Edward, who plays his piano. "Edward?" I ask and sit next to him.

"Yes, love?" he raises his head, his golden eyes full of adoration. My palm goes to his cheek, stroking softly. It's cold and firm.

"Hey, Bella?" Liz hollers as she sets the plate on the table. "Look again," she nods towards Edward.

Before I can turn my hand, I feel the change with my hand. My eyes search for Edward's, and when they find them… I'm met with the most striking, vibrant green color I have ever seen in my life. His features are softer, his lips redder, his skin is softer, warm. He turns his head and kisses the inside of my palm.

"So soft," I breathe out and run my fingers all over his face tenderly.

He just grins crookedly. "You like?"

"I love," I smile and I don't believe my eyes when he actually blushes.

"I love you, too," he leans in and kisses me softly. His hands weave in my hair and mine go on his chest, where I can feel a gentle heartbeat. "I could get used to this, but I'm rather hungry. I haven't eaten in ages," he jokes.

"I can't believe I get to see you all eat," I shake my head. I can almost see it. Alice will pick at her food, talking non-stop, Rosalie will go for the salad, Jasper will be careful with his movements and Emmett will stuff his face with anything within his reach.

The bell rings and Alice bolts up from her seat… almost tripping? I never thought I'd see the day.

"Charlie's here," she claps her hands and her eyes are as brown as mine.

"Quite different from what you're used to, isn't it?" Felix asks, standing next to me.

"You have no idea," I smile and shake my head.

"Bells?" my dad comes into view.

"Hey, dad," I go and hug him. "Come meet Liz," I drag him forward.

"Good evening, Chief Swan. I'm Liz, Edward's sister and the chef for tonight. I hope you like Italian," she smiles.

"Well, hello Miss Cullen and welcome home. Call me Charlie," he shakes her hand and he's sold.

"Charlie, welcome," Carlisle greets him and ushers him inside. "I see you've already met our daughter, Elizabeth. We have one more guest for tonight. My brother, Felix, moved in from Chicago. He'll be staying with us for a while, until he can find a place to stay."

"Hello, Felix."

"Nice to meet you, Chief Swan."

"Dad? You mind wrapping it up? Sorry Uncle Felix, but I'm starving," Emmett whines and I make a mental note to congratulate him later for his acting skills.

"Of course you are," Charlie mumbles under his breath.

~*~BTW~*~

The dinner was a success and everyone had a great time, although Liz fell asleep on the couch about three hours later from exhaustion. I never thought the day would come that I'd see a vampire falling asleep. Thankfully, everyone had digested their food by then. Like I had predicted, both Emmett and Felix refilled their plates twice and Emmett had puttanesca sauce smeared all over his face.

Even Charlie loosened up, since he saw a more _humane_ side of the Cullens and he doesn't grumble too much whenever I'm at Alice's. Which brings me here, in the Cullens' living room. Carlisle's at the hospital, Esme's hunting with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, Felix is currently registering as our teacher, Edward's playing the piano and Liz is bugging me.

"Liz, really I'm not into shopping," I whine and try to stop her from tugging my sleeve constantly. It's the first time I actually feel older than a Cullen. "Why don't you take Alice instead? She's upstairs in her room, designing clothes."

"I know," she huffs and plops down next to me, "but it's sunny outside. I haven't hunted yet, I was waiting for Felix," she pouts her blood-red lips and crosses her arms. "Besides, we're going bed shopping. I've already checked a few beds online. It's only one shop. Pleeeeeeease. I can't exactly take Edward with me. I'm not that twisted."

"Me neither," Edward pipes up. "I'm not gonna help you find a bed to get cozy with King Kong."

"We both know you like him," she sings.

"I like how he treats you. But it's my obligation as your brother to wish you were celibate infinitely."

"Whatever, not happening. So, are you coming?" she looks up at me with what I call 'the Masen stare'.

And that's how I find myself being dragged through corridors testing pillows, jumping on mattresses and sniffing sheets in the biggest furniture store in Seattle. Of course, we made it there in no time. _Of course_.

"This one's nice, but that-" she points across the room, "has two matching bedside tables and a dressing table."

"How are you going to fit a dressing table in your room? The bed alone must be at least 7 feet long," I point out.

"True," she purses her lips. "I like that one," she flops on a medieval-looking, massive four poster bed with a blood-red comforter.

"That'll probably fit you," I muse.

"It kind of reminds of our bed in Volterra," she smiles wistfully. "Our fourth one," she clarifies. I don't want to know what happened to the other three. "Our first was my favorite, though," she smiles. Okay, I get it; story time. I sit next to her and cross my legs. "It was big, soft; it made things much easier for me."

"What?" We're not discussing what I think we're discussing.

"Yeah, it hurt, quite a lot. The whole first week, basically. I mean, duh. I was a virgin and Felix is... yeah. He was so sweet and caring, though," she swoons. "He massaged me every night and then he held me and we cuddled and stuff. I guess Edward made a seriously big deal out of it for you, huh?" she throws me a sideways glance. "Come on, I know my brother. He's nothing if not romantic. He wouldn't let your first time be anything but perfect. Was it at his room? In a hotel suite? Ooh, on the beach? Or are the wolves still around? Did he wine and dine you first? Flowers? Chocolate? A walk in the moonlight?" she asks excitedly.

"Um, no," I mutter and pick at the bed covers.

"What do you mean? If he thought his car's backseat would suffice, I'm going home right now to kick his ass," she growls and the vampire in her shines through. "I can't believe he did something like that," she throws her hands in the air and runs them through her untamed mane.

"No, that's not what I meant," I mumble. "Edward and I haven't… done anything."

"Oh. That's okay, you're still young. There's no pressure," she shrugs. "Keep in mind that Edward is your mate, despite the fact that you're human and there's no way he'll leave you or hurt you after the deed is done, but make sure you take things at your own pace and you only agree to it when you're ready and drink a lot of pineapple juice-"

"Whoa, whoa, Liz. Thanks for the advice, my mum's already told me about this, I have no idea why pineapple juice is so important, but I'm not the one who hesitates, trust me. It's Edward."

"Really? Ugh, is this a soul thing?" she rolls her eyes. "I've told him time and again, to try and find a partner. His soul and yours will be fine. Neither of you is gonna die anyway," she huffs.

"He worries that he'll hurt me physically," I grimace. "He thinks he won't be able to control his strength and he'll break me or something. I've told him that he won't and we'll be fine, but he still won't budge. I mean, if he couldn't control his strength, we would already know, right?"

"It's true that the feeling will be that much more heightened for him, but I doubt he'll pose a threat to you," she furrows her brows skeptically.

"Yeah, good luck convincing him," I mumble. "Things would be much easier if I was a vampire, but he refuses to change me and that _is_ a soul thing for him," I sigh.

She doesn't answer. She just stares at me. She doesn't smile. She doesn't grin, either. No, she smirks.

"You know, you may not be a vampire -yet-, but he could get a bit more human for a couple of hours. Yeah, that could work. In a few days, maybe. I'll send everyone away, family hunt or something, I'll stay behind, I'll switch Edward and BOOM, there you go," she claps her hands excitedly.

"You scheme way too easily for my liking. It may turn against me one day," I mutter. "Besides, wouldn't it be too obvious?" I may be cautious, but I'm also very much intrigued. Her plan has potential.

"What isn't in that house? A mind reader, a fortune teller, an emotion detector and vampire hearing. Please," she scoffs. "Here's what we'll do…"

~*~BTW~*~

"Whoa, Bells! Where are you going dressed like that?" Charlie asks when he sees me walking down the stairs. I'm by no means sexy, but it's more revealing than what I'm used to. Liz dressed me in a tight, royal blue top, short jean skirt with tights underneath and flats. She said we should focus on my legs. I left my hair down as usual and I experimented a little with some light lipstick, but I think I look like a bad imitation of Joker.

"Um, Liz planned a girls' night out," I mutter, blushing profusely.

"You mean to tell me you're dressed like that and there will be no boys involved?" he quirked an eyebrow.

Before I could respond, the bell rang and Charlie bolted up to get to the door before me.

"Good evening, Charlie," I heard Liz's voice. "Is Bella ready? We'll be late," she said as she walked into the living room. She wore a 50's red, halter dress that ended right above her knees and accentuated her cleavage, her hair was in a very high ponytail and she walked in "Red Patent Mid Straps Mary Jane Pump Platform Heels". I know, because I was there when she bought them. I have no idea how she can walk them in "human mode".

"Oh, hello, Liz. Bella said you're going out?" he questioned.

"Dad, stop the third degree," I run up to him.

"Bella, you look gorgeous!" Liz widens her eyes. "And I love your lipstick. Don't worry, Charlie. I'll bring her back happy," she winks. "School is about to start. I think we deserve it, no?" she tilts her head to the side.

"I guess," he mumbles. "Be careful, okay? Watch it with those… heels."

"Sir, yes, sir," she salutes him.

"Have fun, girls."

"Bye, dad."

I only breathe out when we're in the car and on our way. I notice right away that Liz borrowed Edward's car.

"Okay, so the plan is that everyone goes hunting so that you and Edward can have the house to yourselves. But, Alice was getting nosy, so I had to tell Felix. Now, we'll actually go with them, but we'll say that we need some time alone and leave them. Felix will go hunting and I'll run back to the house. Got it?"

"Yeah, just… I feel that I'm exploiting you and… I don't know," I cringe. "You're literally helping your own brother get laid. It's weird."

"Don't worry; you won't even know I'm there. Here," she pulls over. "Take the wheel. I need to change," she says and climbs in the back seat. "I can't go hunting dressed like that. The dress alone cost me like 90$ or something."

"Finally," I shake my head, "a Cullen who appreciates money."

"I'm a Guerriero, but that's a technicality," she huffs and climbs back to the front, wearing a much too big t-shirt, running shorts and sneakers. "You like? It's Felix's," she smiles.

"I figured. Hey, don't forget your lipstick," I warn her.

She gasps. "I never take my lipstick off, Bella. Never. That's sacrilege! My lipstick is, like, my ticket to _everything_. I pout, I bite and Felix will do anything. Rosalie plays with her hair and Alice does that thing with her eyes. Everyone has _that_ trick that drives their mate crazy. You blush. Edward grins, courtesy of my father. Felix does this thing with his brows and he looks like his puppy died," she sighs. "Anyway, you know what I mean. You've found Edward's button. Your blush. Use it. _Use it_ ," she orders.

"Okay, okay," I laugh and stop the car in front of he Cullens' garage.

"All right, people," Liz yells, forgetting everyone can hear her. "Let's get going!"

I get out of the car and hand Liz the keys. Before I can blink, she's gone and back out with the rest of the family.

"Miss Italian is trying very hard to block me," Alice purses her lips. "Why won't you tell me what you're planning?" she looks up at me with widened eyes. My eyes dart to Liz.

"Told you," she mouths.

"Sorry, Alice. This only works on Jasper," I grimace. She just stomps her foot.

"Anyway. If you insist… but I'm expecting details later. Have fun," she hugs me tightly. "Love you. Jazzy, come on," she looks at Jasper and darts in the woods. For some weird reason, Emmett winks as he passes me. I don't like it. When everyone leaves, only Liz and Felix are left behind.

"Okay," she whispers, barely audible. "The door is open. Do you have underneath what I told you to have underneath?" I nod, now really nervous. "Perfume?"

"Yes?"

"Condom?"

"Two. Just in case the first breaks or something," I nod again.

"'kay- 'kay. Felix, amore mio, you remember your lines?"

"Si, sole mio. And you're sure this will work?"

"Don't back out now, please," she bites on her lip hard and, yep, I see what she meant. Felix looks stupefied. _My blush, huh? We'll see about that._

"No, no, I won't. Let's get going. Bella," he dips his chin minutely before he, too, leaves.

"I'll be back in about thirty minutes," Liz smiles. "Everything will be okay," she says and leaves before I can respond.

I walk up the stairs while I go through my mental list. Armpits; shaved. Legs; shaved. Sensitive area; trimmed. Hair; brushed. Clothes; in place. I adjust my new lacy bra and open the door.

The lights in the living room are dimmed, the dining room is set and something smells incredible. Soft piano music echoes through the house.

"Edward?" I call out.

"I thought they'd never leave-" he cuts himself off when he sees me.

"Um, your sisters have a thing for making me their personal dress up doll," I wring my fingers together, suddenly self-conscious. His eyes run up and down my body, before the stop at my face. Or my blush? Because I'm blushing all right.

"You look… amazing," he breathes out and slips his hands into my hair, kissing me with fervor. My tongue traces his marble bottom lip and for a moment he hesitates, but he eventually pulls away.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I look up at him and toy with one of the buttons on his light blue shirt. He's pushed the sleeves up his elbows and his muscles roll and flex underneath his skin with every tiny, little movement he makes.

"Liz helped me prepare dinner for you," he runs a hand through his hair and ushers me to my chair. _Edward Cullen? Nervous? Wow…_

I take my fork and take a bite of what his said is marinated chicken breast. God… "Edward," I moan, "this is really good," I congratulate him and lick the corner of my mouth. I would never waste a drop of this heavenly dish.

"Thank you," he says robotically and when I look up, his stare is fixed to my lips. Out of curiosity, I take another bite and then lick them again. He gulps.

"Edward, are you okay?" I tilt my head to the side and sip some water. I was hoping he'd be calm and collected. I'm nervous enough for both of us.

"Yeah, just… anxious, I guess," he chuckles.

"You have no reason to be," I play dumb and pop another bite in my mouth. "The food is delicious."

He shakes his head. "My sister really thinks I don't know her," he smiles crookedly and I melt. "When she's happy, everyone must be happy, when she's sad, everyone must be sad and when she's in love, everyone must be in love."

"What do you mean?" I let my fork down, my food all but forgotten.

He stands up and takes my hand. "You know, when she organized the whole family hunting thing, but left me and you behind and then she dressed you and she cooked? She wasn't so stealthy," he kisses my knuckles as he opens the door to his room. I want the floor to open up and swallow me whole.

In the middle, there's a big, four poster bed I vaguely remember being in Liz and Felix's room before. It's iron-wrought, with flowers and vines along the frame and a golden comforter.

I feel far beyond embarrassed. I was plotting like a silly schoolgirl behind his back and he had figured it all out! "Edward, I-"

"Shhh," he says and kisses me sweetly, shutting me up _very_ effectively. "Look," he huffs and sits on the bed, pulling me in his lap. "Normally, I wouldn't have agreed. You know my feelings and fears on the matter, but… Emmett told me something the other day and… At first, I didn't listen, but I have to admit what he said makes sense." He looks up at me and leans in to kiss my neck. "I don't want to lose you, Bella. I don't want you to feel bad, or restrained, or frustrated, or worse _fine_. Because, whenever you say you're fine, you're everything but," he nuzzles me and drags his hand lazily up my leg, caressing my thigh.

"Edward," I whisper, unable to function. I'm still processing. _Is he saying what I think he is? Is it possible?_ My heart feels like it's trying to beat its way out of my chest.

"I can't promise you perfection, because I don't know what I'm doing, either. All I can promise is that I'll do my best to make it up to you for all those times I pushed you away, although it was killing me to do so. I need you to guide me, though, please," he says as if in pain and raises his head to look at me.

"Okay," I say and lean in tentatively to kiss him. Without warning, he pulls me even closer and licks my lips with his cool tongue, begging for entrance. I open up immediately and our tongues meet for the very first time, dancing together, battling for dominance, when either of us is willing to back down.

In a moment of bravery, my hands leave their usual spot around his neck and travel down his stone-hard chest. I fumble a little before I unhook the first and second button of his shirt.

"Bella," he moans in my mouth and runs his nose along my jaw, before he leaves cool, wet kisses behind my ear. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," I whisper and reach inside his shirt, caressing his naked muscles. He takes a short breath and his hand goes higher, palming me where he's never allowed himself to before. Encouraged, I try to open his shirt completely, but my hands are shaking and I'm taking too long.

Growling, he pulls away and rips his shirt right in the middle, sending buttons everywhere. I can't believe he actually growled _and that I found it erotic_.

"Edward!" I exclaim, but I can help giggling, when he picks me up and throws me in the middle of the bed, purring like a lion as he crawls on top of me. He kisses me again as he supports himself on his hands and knees, but I'm having none of that. Kicking my flats off, I lock my legs around his waist, pulling him down on me with force.

"Bella, carefully," he pants. "Did I hurt you?" he asks concerned, scanning my face and body with his eyes.

"No, no, no," I chant and kiss him again. "Don't stop," I mumble and slide my hands all over his torso.

I begin at the top of his black jeans and work my way up, feeling every muscle under my fingertips. I skim over his toned abs, his pecks and light smattering of hair he has. When I'm out of breath I break away from his mouth, but he doesn't stop. Instead, he kisses down my neck and collarbones.

"Last chance to say no, Bella. Are you absolutely certain?" he looks at me.

"Yes, yes, please, Edward," I pant and try to pull him back down, but he won't budge. His hands run down my shoulders, slowly over my breasts and lastly my stomach, until they finally reach the hem of my top. He looks at me questioningly again and I growl.

"Yes, Edward."

With a light chuckle he raises it over my body and head, until it's off.

"So beautiful," he murmurs, his stare transfixed on my upper naked body as I lie there, breathing heavily. Tentatively, he reaches out and lightly touches my stomach before he bends down to kiss my bellybutton. He follows an invisible line with his cool lips, up my stomach, between my breasts and up my neck where he finally kisses my lips again.

"You're beautiful, Bella," he drops his forehead to mine. "Absolutely perfect."

Beyond coherence, I arch my back as a response and he unhooks the clasp of my bra, throwing it to the floor. He cups my breasts softly, tenderly and brushes his thumbs over my nipples, causing them to tighten because of his temperature. His touch sends jolts of electricity through me and wetness pools between my legs. His eyes are burning, scorching as they roam my body.

Entwining our legs together, I start caressing him again, now running my hands down his sculptured back. Suddenly, his skin texture changes, becomes softer and his temperature rises a few degrees right beneath my fingertips.

"About time," he mutters against the skin on the crook of my neck huskily and leans down to lightly take my left nipple into his mouth. His voice is rougher and I absolutely love it.

"Ugh," I let out a high-pitched moan and arch off the bed, startled by the intensity of the feeling. I had never felt something like it.

Edward stops his ministrations at once. "Are you okay, love?" he raises his head, his strikingly green eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I smile and tug at the hair at the nape of his neck. "Just please, don't stop. It feels so good," I whine playfully and he laughs, blowing a raspberry against my neck before he continues. He switches breasts and he raises his left hand on my right breast, tugging and kneading softly, as he licks and sucks my right nipple like a starved man. My hands go for the button of his jeans, but he stops me again.

"This is all for you, love. Please, let me," he says and unbuttons my skirt, dragging it down my legs along with my tights. He picks up my right foot and kisses my ankle sweetly, before he leaves a trail of kisses up my thigh. He repeats the same motion with my other leg, only this time he pauses a little higher.

"Don't ask for permission again; I'll hit you and now it'll actually hurt," I growl and fist the covers to keep from thrashing around.

"Yes, ma'am," he laughs and muffles the sound against my thigh. Slowly, torturously, he hooks his fingers inside my lacy panties and drags them down my legs, following the movement with his eyes. With a deep breath, he looks at what he uncovered and he stares for a second before he moves up my body in a flash and crushes his mouth to mine. My hands go around his neck and his around my waist, pulling our bodies as close as humanly possible, until there's no space left between us. His chest touches my breasts, his abs touch my stomach and his crotch rubs deliciously against where I ache the most.

"I love you so much," he mumbles huskily and palms my ass cheek again, now more firmly, sure he won't hurt me. "Thank you for this gift. You don't know how much it means to me," he whispers in my ear and kisses behind it, before he kisses and licks down my body once more.

When he reaches my pubic curls, he nudges my knees apart and settles between them, throwing my legs over his shoulders. Oh so softly, he leaves a kiss beneath my bellybutton and touches my clitoris gingerly with his index and middle finger.

"Oh," I breathe and buck against his hand.

"Does this feel good?" he asks taunting me and kisses where his fingers were a second ago.

"Edward," I moan again and jerk, but he keeps me down. He drags the flat of his tongue from the base of my opening all the way up to my clit and nibbles softly as he pushes his middle finger inside me slowly, giving me time to adjust, making my skin tingle.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" I pant and push against his hand. My body feels on fire and a foreign pressure builds up in the pit of my stomach, winding tighter and tighter with each passing second.

"I haven't, but I did my homework. I told you, your innocent act didn't fool me, Miss Swan," he says and flicks the tip of his tongue against my clit moving it quickly, making me even wetter, pushing a second finger inside me easily, driving me crazy.

"Ugh, Edward, please, please," I beg pathetically. I don't know what I'm pleading for yet, but he seems to understand and moves his drenched fingers faster, sucking my clit into his mouth. The coil in my stomach snaps and my eyes scrunch shut as my hands fist Edward's hair, pulling him impossibly closer to my core and my legs lock around his neck. I don't how he does it, but his rhythm never falters, although I'm fairly certain he needs to breathe.

With soft strokes and kisses, he brings me back down from my high and slithers back up my body as I try to catch my breath.

"Edward," I say again and shudder. I don't think I can say anything else.

"Are you okay?" he leans down with a soft smile on his lips, our noses touching.

"Perfect," I shake my head and kiss him, not caring where his mouth just was. If anything, it only fuels my desire and I flip us over, more than amazed that I can actually do it.

"You're at my mercy now," I smirk and lean down to kiss his chest.

"Once more, I'm your prisoner. God, Bella," he groans and his hands grip my thighs, but he doesn't stop me. I unbutton his jeans and drag his zipper down, checking his face to see if I'm doing everything right. I nudge him and he raises his hips to help me undress him. Not exactly patient, I take his boxers along with his jeans and take them off him in one swift movement.

His body –vampire or human- is a masterpiece. Broad shoulders, firm muscles, built legs and a not-so-little-fella stands proud and salutes me. Hesitantly, I straddle his legs again and wrap my fingers around his girth, moving them slowly up and down, to test the waters. My fingers barely reach all the way around him.

"Christ, Bella," he hisses and rubs his face. I take that as a good sign and move my hand faster. As he throws his head back in ecstasy, I ignore the way he grips my hips and lean forward and lavish his chest with kisses. His reaction makes me feel powerful. He doesn't see me when I poise my mouth over the head of his penis. He just grunts and jerks up right on his elbows when he feels my lips and tongue on him, licking, kissing, _sucking_.

" _Jaysus_ ," he groans plopping back down and places his hand on the back of my head, threading his fingers with my hair, guiding my movements, gently, slowly. I trail the prominent vein upwards and swirl my tongue over the tip of his engorged head. When I decide he's thoroughly licked, I take a deep breath and open my mouth, taking him in. His shallow breaths encourage me further and I put more effort into it. I can say I actually enjoy doing this to him, with him. I move my head up and down over him, reaching up with one hand to stroke his chest and the soft hairs there.

With a soft popping sound, I release him. "Does _this_ feel good?" I throw his words back to him and smirk cheekily.

"You have no idea," he moans throatily and bucks his hips instinctively. "God, Bella, no pressure but… c-could you go on, please?" he pleads and I almost laugh. Right now, he looks like any other teenager. Closed eyes, flushed cheeks, slack lips, heaving chest, a light sheen of sweat on his skin and not completely lucid.

"Sure," I say nonchalantly and kiss his hip before I focus on the task at hand. Hollowing my cheeks, I suck him in as much as I can and stroke with my hand what won't fit. Soon, he fists my hair and thrusts jerkily, urgently into my mouth, nearly choking me, trying to reach the orgasm he's denied himself for far too long.

"Bella," he pants, his fingers twisted in my hair. "Bella, pull away. Please," he pleads. I will _not_ budge. I want to see _it_. I want to see the pleasure written all over his beautiful face and taste it in my mouth.

Ignoring his almost agonized warnings -I know they are half-hearted anyway- I redouble my efforts, pulling him even deeper. My eyes water momentarily with the effort, but when his strong thighs start trembling beneath my fingertips, I instantly know it was worth it. His neck arches backwards and the veins there pop out as he groans in ecstasy. He doesn't ask me to pull away again. I'm pretty sure he's forgotten. His brows furrow together as if in pain and his mouth drops slack. I've never seen anything more beautiful, human or not.

"Christ. Bella," he hisses and his hips lift off the bed, his fingers gripping the bed comforter painfully. Something hot and liquid spurts into my mouth and I swallow it quickly before I lick him clean and raise my head from his lap. Absently, I wonder if the taste would be different if his body wasn't human.

I move so I straddle his lap and my hands go to his face. He looks peaceful, satisfied and... _asleep_?

"Edward, are you with me?" I ask self-consciously and lean in to brush my lips against his forehead.

Suddenly, he jolts up scaring me and flips me over, attacking my neck with kisses.

"Edward, stop that!" I screech and giggle when he blows a raspberry against my skin. His eyes come up to meet mine and they're more alive than ever. I don't think I've seen Edward that excited.

"I love you, Bella. I don't know how to put it into words, but I do. So much," he says heatedly and captures my lips with his. He presses his body against mine and I moan both at his weight and at our combined flavors on my tongue. We taste good together.

Wordlessly, he reaches over to his nightstand with one hand as his other skims down my chest and stomach, making contact with my clit again, creating delicious friction.

My hands rest on his neck and play with the light hair there as I raise my legs on either side of him. I marvel at his body, the way it looms over me intimidating but still protectively. I stroke tenderly his broad shoulders, his sculptured pectorals and defined washboard abs. Unable to help myself, I leave a feather light kiss over the skin _I know_ his heart is beating.

"Bella," Edward whispers huskily, drawing my attention back to him. He looks feral, but I'm not scared. I want this as badly as him. "Are you absolutely certain about this? I'm begging you, Bella, be honest," he pleads and presses the tip of his penis against my clit. I can't help but moan at the feeling.

"Yes, I'm certain," I whisper back and take him in my hand, positioning him at my entrance. _When did he put the condom on?_ I muse. I didn't even notice. "I want to be yours. I _need_ you to make me yours. Please, Edward. Please," I beg against the crook of his neck. Vampire, human, I can hardly tell the difference because he will always be Edward. He's all I'll ever want.

"Yes," he half-hisses, half-growls and pushes in slightly. "Mine, Bella. _No one else's._ Mine," he grunts and slams his lips to mine, kissing me feverishly. I give as good as I get, overwhelmed as I am with white-hot desire. It's intoxicating.

He places his hands on either side of my head, but I barely notice. What I do notice is the sharp sting deep in my core when Edward thrusts past my barrier.

"Umpfr," I whimper incoherently as my whole face scrunches together.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he whispers, halting all movements and peppers my face, neck and chest with kisses. "How badly does it hurt?" he murmurs and takes my nipple into his mouth, rubbing my clit again, getting me wet. I have to admit the feeling is more than distracting and the pain subsides.

"Mmm, it's your fault. You should have let me practice with you more," I hum, teasing him. I'm not completely lying, though. I'm fairly certain it wouldn't have hurt as much, but I'm not about to ruin the moment. It's absolutely perfect.

"You're right," he smiles. "But am I hurting you too badly?" he asks concerned.

I shrug. "You can't help how big you are," I wink. "I promise I'm okay. It doesn't hurt. Will you make love to me now, please?"

He leans down once more, kissing me softly and then, tentatively, he starts to move. I gasp at the sudden assault of sensations and dig my nails into his shoulder blades, arching my back to meet him.

He touches and strokes my body gently as he keeps his thrusting slow and calculated, but now that the pain has dissipated completely, I need more, more of him. In a swift, fluid movement I didn't know I was capable of, I lock my ankles around his waist and tilt my hips up to meet him thrust for thrust. We both groan at the sensation. He goes _so much deeper_ now.

"Jesus, Bella," he grunts and sucks the sensitive skin of my neck, more than likely leaving a hickey. I'm beyond caring.

"Oh, God, Edward," I let out a high pitched moan and scratch my nails down his back. He growls in response and picks up his tempo, going faster. The lingering discomfort goes unnoticed.

"God, you're perfect," he mumbles against my pebbled nipple and then takes it into his mouth, sucking hard.

I grip his hair firmly and kiss his warm lips with abandon, as the now familiar knot tightens in my pit again.

"Edward, I'm close," I pant into his mouth.

"Good," he murmurs, "because so am I. I love you."

"I -ugh- I love you, too," I stammer out as the tension releases and I fall gloriously again, this time bringing Edward with me, our first orgasm together.

While I struggle to catch my breath, he pulls out slowly and disposes of the condom, before he disappears into the bathroom. He comes back to bed and cleans me with a warm towel before he wraps me in his strong arms. My ear finds its usual place on his slightly sweaty chest and I smile faintly at the distinctive _thump-thump_ I hear.

"Are you okay, love?" he murmurs against my forehead and pulls me closer, my back to his chest. "It doesn't hurt now, does it?"

I can only manage a little shake. "I'm perfect."

"How am I gonna let you go, now?" he sighs and pulls me closer, his hands drifting towards my oversensitive breasts.

I laugh at his cliché, "human teenager" response, but I don't make a move to stop him as he gropes and massages me. His lips go to my neck again, kissing softly, unhurriedly. I feel the change instantly. His lips grow colder at once, his chest is harder and his hands palm me with more pressure, before he realizes the change and lets up a little, going back his gentle -but now cool- touch. _What on Earth just happened?_

Edward only sighs again, unfazed. "We exploited her kindness and patience for too long. I think it's only fair we give her a break. Thank you again, sister."

A light giggle breezes through the open window.

 _Oh, shit! Liz! How could I ever forget? She's heard everything!_ My whole face flushes scarlet red instantly.

"Bella?" Edward tilts my head up with two fingers under my chin. His golden eyes look filled with concern, but despite what we just did, I can't look him in the eye. I choose to avert them toward his chest instead. "Bella, love, look at me. Did- did I do something to embarrass you in any way?"

"No," I mumble. "It's just that your sister has probably heard everything. I forgot she was even here."

"Well, that means I did my job right," he chuckles and smiles crookedly at me. "Don't worry about it. She wouldn't mention anything, at least not in front of the whole family. God knows I've heard too much," he shudders.

"I can't believe we just did it," I say suddenly. Slowly but surely, tonight sinks in and I can't help the smile that tugs at the corners of my mouth. I'm not a virgin anymore. I'm his and he's mine. With the threat of my unavoidable bleeding out of the way, Edward will now be with me without fear or hesitation. It's liberating.

"Yes, we did," he says slowly, his breath fanning across my ear. "Is it something you regret?" he asks uncertainly.

 _What?_

Turning around, I cup his face with my hands and force his filled-with-doubt eyes to meet mine.

"If you ever say that again, I will _really_ hit you. Why would you even think that? I've never felt more alive, loved or cherished. I mean, I don't know about you, but as far as I'm concerned-"

"Don't even suggest that tonight hasn't been the best night of my existence. Please. I can't begin to describe how I feel, how you make me feel. I love you, Bella. I love you and everything that happened in this room. I just wanted to make sure that the pain didn't spoil the experience for you."

"It didn't," I shake my head and look down.

" _Now_ you're shy?" he laughs through his nose and I swat his chest. He catches my hand before I hit him though and brings it up to his lips. "Are you comfortable, though? Hungry, thirsty?"

"I'm okay, I promise. I just want to go to sleep, if that's okay," I mumble and snuggle up to him. If he tries to put a blanket between us, I'll kill him.

"I'd like you to take an Advil, though."

"I don't wanna get up," I whine.

"Don't insult me," he mocks and produces a box of Advil and a bottle of water from his nightstand. "Here you go, love," he smiles adoringly at me and I can't help but smile back.

I sit up and swallow the pill quickly, followed by three gulps of water. I mean to hand them back when I notice his stare is fixed on my exposed chest. I feel myself get heated under his intense, hungry gaze and I involuntarily shudder.

"Are you cold, love?" he asks and puts the medicine on his nightstand, his black eyes barely lifting from my breasts.

I shake my head and crawl to him. "I'm not going to take them away, you know," I whisper and nibble on his earlobe, placing his palm on my breast again.

"You're tired and sore, Bella. Don't tempt me further. Please," he whines but flexes his fingers, nonetheless.

I want to tell him no, but a yawn proves me wrong.

"Fine," I say instead. "I'm gonna go to sleep. Feel free to molest me," I hum and close my eyes.

"Good night, my Bella," he whispers and kisses my temple, humming my lullaby. The last thing I feel before I succumb to sleep is a tentative, feather light touch on my breast. I predict fun times in the _very_ near future.

* * *

 **Is the addition to the family good or bad? The Cullens just have all sorts of combinations when it comes to character. Liz seems immature, but that's actually she keeps in touch with her human teenager self better than anyone, just what it takes to cheer a stone-hard warrior up. I thought it'd be nice. And with Liz's plotting and gift, Edward and Bella finally got some! Yay! I really wanted to bitch-slap Edward at some point while I was reading the books. Especially in Eclipse it's just all about teasing! Grrr... Hopefully, now he won't be so moody. ;)**

 **That was probably the last story I'll post until after I'm done with finals. I hope you understand. Remember, I won't stop _writing_ , just posting. I have a notebook lying around and whenever it hits me, I write. So yeah...**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time...**

 **Fairy xoxoxo**


End file.
